1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a basket assembly, more particularly to a collapsible basket assembly for receiving tennis balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional basket assembly 10 is shown to comprise a basket 11 and a pair of U-shaped members 12. The basket 11 has grating walls that are formed of metal rods 111 and that are welded to one another to define a space for receiving tennis balls. Two horizontal pivot tubes 113 are fixed to front and rear walls of the basket 11. Each of the U-shaped members 12 is made of metal and has two arm portions with bent distal ends 121. The bent distal ends 121 are inserted into opposite ends of the pivot tubes 113 in order to connect pivotally the basket 11 and the U-shaped members 12. In use, each of the U-shaped members 12 is rotated downwardly to permit the arm portions thereof to be kept between two metal rods 111 and engage frictionally the same in order to support the basket 11, as best illustrated in FIG. 1. Alternatively, each of the U-shaped members 12 is rotated upwardly to serve as a handle, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. However, since the grating walls of the basket 11 are welded to one another, the volume of the basket 11 is fixed. The basket 11 is bulky and is difficult to store and transport. In addition, the arm portions of the U-shaped members 12 are liable to disengage from and move away from the opposite sides of the basket 11.